


Fire and Ice.

by eMISH



Category: Lee Minhyuk - Fandom, Lim Changkyun - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Club AU, F/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMISH/pseuds/eMISH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to try something new and you weren’t the one to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice.

Changkyun pressed his lips against your forehead.

”Good morning baby, did you sleep well?”

You opened your eyes slowly and met his, they were a deep dark brown, they went on forever and you never wanted to leave this bed.

”Mmmm, yeah.” You said while stretching. Yesterday had been a quiet night, just you and Changkyun and a bunch of stupid movies.

Changkyun went out of bed, he was only in his boxers and you couldn’t help but stare at his perfect ass.

”Can’t you walk around like that all day, please?” You gave him a smirk and he licked his lips.

”What do you mean, you like this?” He wiggled his butt and you threw a pillow on him, this man was the stupidest thing you’ve ever met.

He came jumping back into bed hitting you back with the pillow. It turned hot real fast and suddenly his lips was crashing on to yours. He grabbed your neck and dragged his lips along your jawline. When he reached your neck he marked you, you were his and he was yours.

You reached down and grabbed the edge of his boxers, sliding back and forth, teasing him. Morning cuddles that turned into a hot mess was your favourite past-time during the weekends. You just wanted to touch him and never let go. Your other hand slid over his back and down to his ass. You gave it a little squeeze and he started to kiss you even harder.

His hands went up and down your body, he eventually stopped at your boobs and gave them a squeeze. He had stopped with the kissing and was just straddling you, looking down at this perfect body of yours. One of his legs had pushed yours apart and you were getting needier by the second.

Then out of the blue he got up and went out into the kitchen, you looked confused and went after him.

”Is something wrong babe?” You nuzzled your face into the back of his neck and smelled his hair.

”No, it’s just that I have something to ask you and if you wanna do that then we have plans tonight, if you don’t then we have plans right now.” He turned around slowly and looked at your half naked body.

”Okay...? Ask me I guess?” You raised your eyebrows, what did he have in mind now.

”Alright, so i’ve been thinking, we’re kinda adventurous, so uhm, should we go out to the club tonight and bring someone else home?” He squeezed his mouth together after he finished.

”You mean a threesome?”

”Well I understand if you’re no......” You pressed your finger against his lips.

”I’m in babe, sounds like a great idea. Man or woman?”

”Whatever your choice is baby, i’m in for whatever.” He was a bit surprised that you liked the idea, but he also knew that you were a bit freaky like him. ”Then I guess we should eat breakfast and then we could get some booze and get some people over, I mean if we don’t find anyone we can at least have fun with them.”

”That sounds good babe.” You kissed him again and went to grab some clothes to wear.

The day went by pretty fast and all of a sudden your place were filled with friends and alcohol, you all laughed and drank and you tried to decide were this party was going. Trying to come up with a place that everyone agreed on was easier said than done. But you had a mission today and you had to get out of the apartment.

You were excited and butterflies started piling up in your stomach, you’d never done anything like this before.

”So I think you should seduce if it’s a man and I can seduce if it’s a woman.”

”What, you don’t think I can hook up with a woman?” You gave him a stare while licking your lips.

”Well, alright, I guess you can seduce whoever you want, your pick tonight.” He gave you a fast kiss and went out into the living room.

30 minutes later and the whole party was out of the door, everyone stumbled and there was two cabs waiting for you outside. You sat in the back with Changkyun and he started to grab you, he put his hand on your thigh and pulled closer to your core. You looked at him and bit your lip. You were starting to get wet already just thinking about what might happen tonight and you pulled his hand closer so he could feel.

”Babe, you’re already wet.” He whispered in your ear with his raspy voice, it was so fucking sexy when he did that.

”Well, you’re making me wet, this plan is making me wet.” You grabbed his neck and gave him a hard kiss. You were both kinda drunk already so it became sloppy fast.

”Hey lovebirds, knock it off!” Shownu opened the door and Changkyun quickly removed his hand from your thigh. ”Come on lets go in now!”

The club was loud and this was the perfect spot to find someone that could participate in your little plan. You stayed close to Changkyun in the beginning but after a while you were dragged into the dancing crowd by some girls. You danced until you turned around and saw the perfect prey. You acted like an animal and went straight for the neck.

He was a rather tall man with icy white hair and he’d spotted you in the crowd too and he saw that you were walking right towards him, his eyes were dark and you grabbed him by the hair and gave him a hickey on the neck. This was the man you’d chosen for the night. You looked over your shoulder and met Changkyun’s stare. He bit his lip and smirked. He’d never been this turned on, looking at his girl, being dominant with a man she just met. It was enough to get him hard on the spot. He moved towards the back and made sure that you saw where he was going.

”You’ve been chosen, I want you too meet someone.” You whispered into the mans ear.

He looked at you with confusion in his eyes but obeyed your order and followed you to the back where Changkyun waited.

”This is who I wanted you to meet, this is my boyfriend and we would like you to join us tonight.”

”Oh, I wasn’t expecting that, but that sounds like fun, i’m Minhyuk or are we not on first names yet?”

”Y/n, this is Changkyun, come on now.”

You took his hand and dragged him deeper into the club, all three of you were kinda buzzed but it felt amazing. The adrenaline in you were pumping through your whole body and you couldn’t wait to have someone inside you.

You dragged Minhyuk around a corner and Changkyun looked behind to see that no one was following them, you started to kiss Minhyuk and he responded with grabbing your hair and pulling your head back to get access to your neck.

Changkyun stood on the side of you two and watched every move Minhyuk made, he was more than turned on. Two seconds later his hand was rubbing at your core, his fingers moved towards your clit and you moaned into Minhyuk’s mouth.

Changkyun grabbed your arm and dragged him towards you and Minhyuk followed after. You were now stuck between two very handsome men and you weren’t complaining. Your hand went towards Changkyun’s crotch and you started to rub his dick slowly. You moved your hips towards Minhyuk and you could feel his bulge growing bigger. You didn’t really wanna wait longer and unzipped your boyfriends pants. He took a deep breath as soon as you got your hand around his dick.

You started to pump it slowly and Minhyuk kissed your neck from behind. He was growing harder by the second. You went down on your knees and licked the pre-cum from Changkyun’s dick. He moaned and grabbed you by the hair. He pushed his dick deep inside your mouth and you knew that it wasn’t gonna be long until he reached his high if he kept this up.

You pulled away from him and he looked at you in confusion. You bit your lip and turned around, you were already soaking wet. He took your panties off and stuffed them into his back pocket. He looked over at Minhyuk and smiled.

”Take it out, let her have it while I fuck her.” His eyes were dark from lust.

You weren’t disappointed when Minhyuk brought out his dick, it was leaking with pre-cum already and you licked it off and continued to suck him off.

Changkyun was teasing you from behind, to your surprise you weren’t getting what you thought, your core was met with a tongue instead, you didn’t complain. His tongue circled around your clit and he inserted two fingers. Your moan was muffled by Minhyuk’s dick and Changkyun started to curl his fingers to reach your spot. He pressed down harder and harder and you felt yourself getting closer to climax.

He took your clit into his mouth and sucked it slowly and you thought that this was heaven. You never wanted this to end. He became rougher and your breathing started to get uneven. With Minhyuk’s length in your mouth your muffled moans was enough to get him off, he came while holding your hair tight and at the same time you reached your high.

You clenched around his fingers and he pulled out slowly. He brought his fingers to your mouth and it was a mix with cum and your own juices inside your mouth. You swallowed and the boys zipped their pants.

”Should we take this home babe?” Changkyun looked over at Minhyuk who gave him a naughty smirk.

This was gonna be a long night.

Changkyun called a cab and all three of you looked newly fucked as you stood outside the club. You hadn’t told your friends that you were leaving but at the same time they were probably too drunk to notice that you were gone anyway.

The cab arrived and you positioned yourself in between the two men.

There were hands all over you the whole ride home, you believed that this was heaven.

You arrived at home and Changkyun took you by the hand, leading you inside, Minhyuk was close behind.

You closed the door behind you and Changkyun immediately started to undress you, he pointed towards the bedroom and you grabbed Minhyuk by the neck and started kissing him.

”You wanna join us in the bedroom huh? You’re already hard again, come on.”

You knew that Changkyun had some kinks but what came out of his mouth in the next moment was unexpected.

”I want you to fuck her while I watch.” He began to undress himself and then sat down on the chair beside the bed. You were wetter than ever and knowing that your boyfriend was gonna watch while another man fucked you was a huge turn on.

You started to undress Minhyuk, the clothes were thrown all over the room but that wasn’t important. You grabbed his dick and started to rub the pre-cum all over it. Minhyuk’s hands was rubbing your nipples and he bent over to suck at one. He rolled the other between his fingers and he could hear your moaning.

Changkyun started pumping himself while watching this new friend of yours seduce his girlfriend.

Minhyuk got closer to your core and started to rub your clit hard. He left marks trailing down your body and he motioned you to lay down. You did as you were told and seconds later his mouth was all over your clit and folds.

Two fingers was easy and he started pumping hard and you could feel yourself nearing your second orgasm already, his fingers were long and he knew exactly what he was doing.

When you got closer he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean.

”I want you to come with me inside of you, if that’s alright with your boyfriend?” He looked over at Changkyun who nodded in agreement. His dick was hard in his hand and he leaked pre-cum. You licked your lips when you met his eyes.

Minhyuk was slowly hovering over your body and teasing you with the tip of his dick at your entrance. He slowly pushed part of his dick in and in the next moment he slammed into you hard and you screamed out in pleasure.

The moans in the room were getting louder and more uneven. Minhyuk pumped into you hard.

”I’m so close, can I come babe?” You looked over at Changkyun, he was the one in charge, this was all his idea and bit his lips and nodded at you. You came and you rolled your eyes into the back of your head, Minhyuk was filling you up so nicely.

Minhyuk’s thrusts were getting sloppier and you knew that he was close, his breath got ragged and you could feel him filling you up with cum.

Minhyuk laid down beside you and Changkyun got up slowly from the chair.

”Did you think you were done? Get up on all four.” You thought he was joking at first but then you saw his eyes, dark as the night. You turned around and got up on all four. ”Now it’s time for me to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked.”

He was teasing you and even hovered over the forbidden parts of your body, you secretly liked it but never tried it and tonight was not the night, you’d had enough of new experiences.

He parted your folds with his dick and pushed inside slowly.

”You’re so fucking tight babe, you’re getting so much pleasure lately that it’s a whole workout for muscles down here.”

He was painfully slow but then he slammed hard into you and you bit down into the pillow. He thrusted harder and harder, he’d built up this frustration since this morning. He was ready to fuck his girlfriend hard.

Minhyuk was getting hard again and couldn’t help himself, he started to jack off as he watched this couple that dragged him from the club fuck right in front of him. He was still rather buzzed but that didn’t stop him.

Changkyun grabbed your hips and thrusted harder.

”Babe i’m close, will you let me come?”

He hovered over your clit as he slowed down, you just wanted him to touch you so you could reach your climax and you wriggled to try and get him to satisfy that urge.

”Someone needs her release, isn’t two enough? Beg for it.”

”Babe, please let me come, i’ll do whatever you want.”

”Whatever I want huh? I’m gonna think about that.”

He placed his fingers onto your clit and started rubbing hard. Your vision went white as he pushed you over the edge. He wasn’t far after and you could hear his moaning as he came inside of you.

He stroked your back and turned you around.

”So, whatever I want, I want us both inside of you. Go get freshened up, this night isn’t over yet.”

Your eyes widened and a smile came over your lips.

”Give me 5 minutes boys, i’ll be right back.”

You could hear them chatting while you were in the bathroom and you could hear something along the lines, ”Here’s my number, this shouldn’t be the only night that we’re doing this.”

You smirked and you got ready to get out there again, you’d hoped this night would never end.

You opened the door and there they were, dicks hard and all ready for you.

”What are you waiting for boys?”


End file.
